Little Sister
by Alice Forshadow
Summary: Milo's sister Bette was taken away from him after he revived a harsh prison sentence. Now, he's going to find her. Meanwhile, Bette is having an adventure of her own.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Memories

I came home from getting our weekly supply ration to hear giggling. I know right away it's my younger sister Bette. Ever since mom and dad died, she, along with the family hotel, where left in my care. She then was nine years old. I was eleven.

"Now, where is Bette... I could have sworn I told her to go to bed earlier tonight..." I said playfully.

"Is she behind... the front desk?" I asked, peeking behind the front desk. "Or perhaps she is hiding in here?" I continue, checking in a chest. I search all the least obvious places in the lobby. "Oh well, I guess she disappeared!" I exclaim at long last, starting to walk out of the room.

Bette jumps out from behind the curtain and surprises me with a hug.

"I'm here Milo!" she exclaims.

"There you are!" I tell her. "Didn't I tell you to go to bed at eight?"

"I wanted to help you pay the bills. I even have some money." Bette explains, holding out several gold nuggets and an iron ingot. "I was going to buy a horse, but you can have it."

I'm a little surprised. Still, I don't want to crush her spirit and turn down the money.

"Tell you what- I'll take half of it and you save that money to buy that horse." I replied. "Why are you so worried about the bills?"

Bette looked down shamefully. "Lucy says we're poor. I was walking home today and she said that I was a poor person. Then she pushed me in a puddle and laughed and ran away." Bette told me. "Are we poor Milo?"

I hesitate. Yes, Sky City is heavily guarded, but not every crime is caught.

"Yes...we are a little poor. But once the inn business kicks in, we'll be rich." I respond.

Bette looks up, excited. "Even richer than the founder?" she asks.

"Not that rich. But pretty rich."

"Can we live in a castle?"

I pull out a piece of paper. "Well then, if we can get the supplies... yes. We can have a big castle. With a pool and a garden, and lots of trees..." I say, sketching Bette's fantasy home. "And of corse, lots of animals. Cats, wolves, cows, sheep, chickens, pigs, donkeys, mules...and of corse, lots of horses."

"Lots of horses?" asks Bette.

"So many, we'll need fifty million stables... maybe more." I tell her, handing her my finished drawing. "Now off to bed. Goodnight Bette."

Bette nods. "Goodnight Milo!" she tells me, running off to her room.

 _It all seems like yesterday._

Now, I'm twenty, and homecoming doesn't involve Bette hiding behind the curtains. When I hot arrested, Bette was permanently taken from my care. I still kept the hotel, but I wanted her more than the hotel. You don't get ore than one Bette in a lifetime.

"Greetings Milo." greets Phillipe, my trusted friend and who runs the hotel when I am away.

"Hello Phillile. Any new guests?" I ask him.

"Not since yesterday. And they only stopped in to ask for where they could find Oak Street." Phillipe responds.

"Any luck on finding... well... her?" I ask hopefully.

"Milo, you know looking for her would involve you being arrested again. But... no sign of her yet." He responds.

I look to see a framed photo of me and Bette over the fireplace. We were sixthteen and fourteen, outside the hotel after I got the permission to make a community garden passed. I'm holding up the signed petition and Bette is next to me. It was only days before that fateful day where I lost her forever.

Phillipe walks over and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"We'll find her Milo. Even if it means breaking the law." he tells me.

"She'll be eighteen next week. I hope I can find her by then." I tell him.

Still... what are the odds?

 **More on the story as it develops...**

 **This is Summer saying Sayanora!**

 **Wow, auto correct got my outro down! Nice!**

 **Anyways, see ya soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Bette's POV:

I still see Milo. A glance while getting wheat rations. A polite nod when we pass each other in the street. Sometimes we brush past each other so often I want to stop what I'm doing and give him a hug.

But I can't. Jailed people, even free ones, can never see their families again. And I changed everything about myself. My hair is long and dyed black and orange at the tips. I pierced my ears and have gold hoop earrings. I wear black lipstick, eyeshadow, and heavy mascara. I wear black jeans, black t shirts, black leather jackets, and chunky heeld, zip up boots all the time. We pass each other so often, but he doesn't know it's me. We pass each other, never speaking, I notice him, he doesn't, every day.

Sometimes I dream of the day he'll notice me. Then I stop. I gave up dreaming and hope and all that stuff a long time ago. Even if I did hope and dream, it would never come true. It didn't keep my brother out of jail.

I still wear the locket. A simple, silver locket, scuffed and dented and dirty, but still intact. It was the very last thing I received from Milo before the guards pulled him away. It hurts to rember.

And I don't want to.

* * *

So, on present day, I live in an apartment across romance the inn, forbidden to go even in front of it. I live on the forth floor. I spend my time reading, drawing, and writing. I might get my journal published once I finish it. If the founder gives me enough sugarcane and leather, that is. I have to get a permit and get signatures and all that anyway. So, my dreams will lay in the hands of the government. Like always.

I don't have friends and I don't want any. After how bad it hurt to be ripped away from my brother, I don't want to go through that pain again. And I'm not falling in love. Love is just as bad as friendship.

So I only go outside when I have to. And today it was furnace day. It's when we all take our wheat, line up, and spend the day waiting for our bread to bake. So, I was walking over to the furnace line and these three people in black leather jackets walk over. One shoves me out of his way. I fall and drop all my wheat.

"Hey!" I yell to him. But he keeps walking, ignoring me.

I scurry to pick up my wheat before everyone thinks it's free and steals it. The last thing I want is to starve to death.

"I got this." says a man, helping me up.I look up and see a man in a black jacket, sneakers, and jeans kneel down and help me pick my wheat up. He's around my age with black hair and a short black beard.

"Thanks." I say.

"Gil!" snaps a boy, also my age, with brunette hair. "Get over here!"

"Oh... sorry boss." says the man, quickly standing up. He gives the wheat he collected back to me. I put it in my basket.

"Nice jacket." he says as he walks away.

"Thanks." I respond.

Gil walks back to his friends. I can hear the boy and a girl with short brunette hair start to lecture him.

"He's not a problem." I say, trying to stick up for Gil.

The girl walks over to me. "Did I ask you for your opinion?" she asks me rudely.

"Did I ask you for yours?" I retort.

The girl turns and walks away, stepping on my foot as she goes. "Let's go guys. She's not worth it." he says. The group walks away.

Some people. I hope I don't see that boy again. Or that girl. But I feel bad for Gil. He deserves better. Maybe I can find him again, help him.

Maybe.

 **So, Bette had a run in with the Blaze Rods. How is this going to effect episode 5? Well...**

 **This is Summer saying Sayanora!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Gil's POV:

I rember her quite ckearly.

I was walking with Aiden and Maya to the hotel where we could discuss our motives for the plan to take over Sky City. That was when I saw a woman no older than me walking with a stack of wheat to the furnaces. Aiden shoves her quickly in the back. She falls and her wheat scatters.

"Hey!" she yells to Aiden. But Aiden keeps walking.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked him.

"Hey, you got to show them you mean buisness." Aiden responds coldly.

I don't know what caused me to do it. Maybe it was because she looked so skinny and tired. Or maybe she had a leather jacket that reminded me of Lukas. Or maybe it was because I was so sick of Aiden bossing me around and acting like a jerk all the time. Either way, I ran over and helped the girl pick up her wheat.

"Thanks." she responds. And she means it.

"Gil!" snaps Aiden. "Get over here!" I can see how angry he looks.

"Oh... sorry boss." I respond, quickly standing up and handing the girl her wheat.

That was when I got a good look at her. She was really gothic. A black leather jacket, black jeans, strait black hair that went down to her shoulders, blue eyes, heavy make up, black boots, and silver earrings. She was a little on the skinny side and short, but she must have been my age. I was struck by her beauty. She was really pretty.

"Nice jacket." was all I could say as I walked back to Aiden.

"Thanks." she responds.

Aiden starts chewing me out as soon as I go back.

"He's not a problem." the girl calls to him.

Maya walks over to her. "Did I ask you for your opinion?" she asks her.

"Did I ask you for yours?" the girl retorts.

Maya turns and walks away, stepping on the girl's foot as she goes. "Let's go guys. She's not worth it." Aiden says.

We walk away. But I can't get that girl out of my head. Okay, maybe I'm in love with her. But she's wicked pretty. I don't even know her name.

So, I stop and duck behind some shrubs near the hotel. I hope Aiden doesn't know I'm missing. The, once he and Maya go inside, I sneak away.

* * *

The girl lives in a not as heavily guarded part of town. Well, I'm used to it. My home was on a shady place back through the portal.

I watch the girl as she goes back to her apartment. Then, I see her go inside. Okay, I'm technically stalking her. But I'm also shy. So this is how I'm going to get a good look at her.

Before I know it, she's back outside. She holds a stick in her hand. Then, she looks around. I dive behind an oak tree. I stay there, not moving or breathing, until she goes back inside. I breathe a sigh of relief and go back from the tree to leave. That's when she charges at me, holding her stick. Before I can defend myself, she jumps on me, knocking me to the ground and slamming me with the stick.

"Get away from my apartment you theiving, vandalising son of a-" she yells at me. Then she realizes who I am. "Oh...it's you. Sorry, I thought you where someone else."

"Like who?" I asked.

"A theif. I always get them. But if you are a theif, one I heard you coming a mile away and two I don't have much for you to steal." the girl told me.

I could see the pain in her eyes. A pain that's in my eyes every time I look in the mirror.

I met with her every night after that for a week.

* * *

"So, this is where you live." I said, looking around in the apartment several nights later. It looked horrible, the paint peeling and discolored wood.

Me and the girl had been meeting every night in the front of her apartment. I never knew her name, but we talked about our life. I told her about the animals of my world and she told me about the beauty of hers. She told me about spending several years as a beggar because she couldn't get a job until she took up painting after her brother disappeared and I told her about running away from a abusive household when I was eight. Our lives where harsh, but we each had found a silver lining. She laughed at my jokes and I admired the art she showed me. We grew closer every day.

"What do you think is over the edge?" she asks me.

"I don't know. Nothing, I guess." I tell her.

"I keep thinking... one day I'd like to see... everyone says nothing, but I bet it's a place with no buildings or rules... just freedom. I think one day I'll jump. Just to see what is down there." the girl tells me.

"Please don't. You know... in case you're wrong." I tell her.

"Don't worry. I won't." she says.

* * *

That day it was cold out, so she told me to meet her inside. I was shocked by the state of her apartment. The exterior lookedbad, but the inside was way worse.

I walked into her house. The rug wad a dingy gray. There was a bed in one corner, three chests, a vase with a poppy, and a few torches. The walls where covered with pictures the girl must have drawn. There was also photos taken with a camera hanging up too. The whole place ws so run down and poor.

"So...you live here?" I asked

"Yeah." the girl said to me.

"I can't believe the Founder allows this. This is horrible you have to live like this." I told her.

"Not every crime is caught." the girl said. "I've lived here ever since..."

She took a deep breath. "My parents died when I was six. My brother had to take care of me. We kept open mom and dad's inn... that's where the best years of my life where..."

She took down a blueprint from the wall. Taped to the blueprint was a picture of a girl with short, curly blond hair and a boy, a few years older than the girl, with blond hair as well. The boy holds a rolled up piece of paper over his head.

"He...drew this for me when I was seven. He said that when the business picked up, we'd be rich and buy a mansion full of animals. We'd have a lot of horses... I love horses." she said.

"Your brother... what happened to him?" I ask. "Did he...did he die?"

The paper in the girl's hand shook.

"He got arrested. For something dumb. And I haven't seen him since. I... I didn't get to say goodbye." the girl said. She looked away and started to cry softly.

"Please don't cry... I should have never asked." I told her, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"No... it's not your fault. It's the founder's. She make the rules, controls everything, it's her fault he got arrested. It's her fault I had to leave the apartment! It's her fault I live in this horrible place! I hate her! I hate her so much!" the girl sobs. "She ruined my life! I was going to go to college! I had a good family! She ruined all of it!" She throws her arms around me and hugs me, sobbing on my shoulder.

I don't know what to say. I let her cry for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry..." I tell her.

Then I remembered the plan with Aiden.

"I have some friends. We got a plan. And I'm going to make sure you get out of here." I tell her.

I let her go and turn to the door.

"Please don't." she says.

I turn back to her.

"I know you're going to do something bad. The last thing I want is for you to get in trouble." she continues. "I don't want to lose you too."

I look at herand see pleading eyes look back at me. She's the closest family I have.

"I won't." I tell her. "You have my word. I promise you. And Blaze Rods never break a promise."

I turn to leave again.

"Gil..." she says "I... I have a name. It's Bette."

I look back to her.

"We'll then Bette," I tell her with a small smile. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

I walked back to the hotel room that night. I saw Maya and Aiden waiting up.

"Where were you?" asks Aiden angrily.

"Out." I tell them.

"Out where?" asks Maya, glaring at me.

"I... I met a girl." I tell her.

"You WHAT?!" yells Aiden.

"I met a girl." I repeat.

"I know that you idiot! Who is she? What does she like? How long have you known her?" Aiden yells at me.

"Her name is Bette. She wears all black. She has long black hair and green eyes." I tell him. "She's an artist and loves horses. She's poor and lives in the poorer area. She's sweet and funny. She laughs at my jokes. And she treats me better than you two do."

"She's ripping you away from us. Like that Jesse took away Lukas." Maya tells me.

"You aren't going soft because of a girl, are you?" asks Aiden.

"No boss." I tell him, looking down.

"Good." Aiden tells me. Then he and Maya go to the other room.

I look back down the street towards Bette's home.

I'll find a way to see her.

Somehow.

 **So, Aiden and Maya don't like the looks of Gil and Bette. I know one reader may disagree. It's the one and only Gamerwhogames!**

 **Gamer types "Oh man, I don't think I should, but I can't help but ship Gilette. Life on FFN. Can't wait to see what comes next now!"**

 **Thanks Gamer!**

 **Actually, you inspired me to start a FFN account. You're crazy, random, hilarious stories make me laugh. So, thank you Gamer.**

 **This is Summer saying Sayanora!**


End file.
